


Feelin' Love

by papercherry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercherry/pseuds/papercherry
Summary: He wanted to shake himself awake, in case he was dreaming, but having her right on his bed, sprawled against his sheets, her glorious hair fanned out on his pillows, this just seemed so real.





	Feelin' Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New fan and I haven't written in a very long while. Please be kind. ♥  
> Title from a Paula Cole song and partly inspired by it.

He wanted to shake himself awake, in case he was dreaming, but having her right on his bed, sprawled against his sheets, her glorious dark hair fanned out on his pillows, _this_ just seemed so real. She was within his arms' reach and was looking at him so intently as if she was silently questioning him on what's going to happen next.

He took her hand and let himself to be guided slowly to her until they were staring at each other face to face. She smiled at him and he took it as a sign and brought his lips softly upon hers.  
He was never the one to take the initiative on most things, always allowing her to lead on and off the ice, but he found himself coaxing her mouth with his tongue to deepen the kiss. She tasted sweet, _so sweet_ and he can't get enough of it.

His hands found the small of her back and her hands went directly to his hair. She lightly tugged his hair whenever they both come up for some air, encouraging him that she wants this as much as he does. Her breathing started to become heavier when he lifted her white shirt just high enough so he can feel her bare skin against his fingertips.  


All the hairs of his body stood up when she breathed his name as he kissed that sensitive spot between her neck and collarbone, a soft moan following after as he trailed light kisses. He knew she felt the same, the heat of the moment getting into her more and more, and the need to take this to another level became more urgent.

He can hardly think straight when she grabbed the hem of his shirt and slid it off him, her hands grazing against his chest, ghosting lightly over his nipple. He shivered at the touch of her fingertips but masked away the shyness as he lifted off her shirt and pulled her towards him that she's half straddling his thighs now.

His hands grabbed fistfuls of her skirt that pooled messily around her waist. He wanted to get rid of the annoying fabric so badly but he waits until she gives me the cue to do take it off from her body.

The cue came in very, very soon as she shifted her weight on him and found his arousal hard. She rocked against his hips until he cannot bear it any longer and lifted her up to take off her skirt and kick off his pants in the process.

His fingers were inching up her thighs. He tried to bit back a moan upon finding out that she was just as aroused as he was. He felt her nails press on his back when his finger touched that aching spot. She rubbed herself on him, desperately wanting for more attention to that area. He stroked her slowly at first, then gradually becoming faster as her breath hitches up and down as he continued his ministrations. He could feel her wetness coating his fingers. She blushed when he withdrew his hand from her panties but a shy smile appeared on her lips immediately after.

His resolve was wearing thinner and thinner but when she reached behind her to undo her bra's clasp, he snapped. He looked at her and she nodded. He took off all their remaining restraints as he reached for his table for a condom as he laid her as gently as he could before propping himself on his knees to put the rubber on himself.

She's so beautiful, no, _she's exquisite_ , he thought to himself. Her milky skin under his calloused and veiny hands was a picture he wanted to paint, photograph, or anything as long as he can immortalize this moment forever. 

He lowered himself on her as she squeezed his hand to help with the slight pain. He tried to be as slow as he can, letting her body adjust to him. He was almost completely inside her when he tried to pull back a bit and started to find their pace. He didn't find it surprising at how perfect they fit together. He went faster, trying to bring her to orgasm but she didn't meet his pace fast enough. 

_Slow down. We should come together_ , she said. So he adjusted their pace again and decided to do this more languidly and build the tension more. He continued to lose himself in her as he caressed every stretch of her skin he could touch. And when he was nearing his peak, he hoisted her legs up to his shoulders and went on it picking up speed again.

He came first but only a few seconds ahead of her. She screamed his name so loud, her voice echoing in his spacious room. He did not even realize that he was holding on to her as they came down from their highs. He pulled out of her and took off the rubber. He reached for their clothes so they can get some sleep when she pulled him back to bed and yanked the clothes out of his hands and threw them across the room. How she got more energy to do that after their release was a mystery to him.

He lied down on the bed and shifted until he was facing her. She took his arm and spread it out on the bed. He was unsure what she was doing until she laid her head at the crook of his elbow and curled herself into him. Her hands entwined with his, her thumb drawing lazy circles against his palm. He never knew what intimacy truly was until her naked body was against his equally exposed self, lying there doing nothing and just waiting for sleep to tide them over.

_**Fin** _


End file.
